


Don't Forget to Remember Him

by starsdontdisappear



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: College AU, M/M, Taka as joker, Toru is a prince, Toruka are gay, halloween party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: Taka hates himself for several reasons.Alternatively, Taka gets dragged to a Halloween party and meets a stranger that knocks him off his feet. He's very gay, but is also very stupid.





	Don't Forget to Remember Him

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Halloween season yet. We're far from it, but the idea just came into my mind. I don't remember how tho so please don't ask me lol
> 
> Anyway, I'm uploading this one shot to make up for not being able to update my other multi-chapter fic yet (as if anybody's anticipating for an update). Please enjoy! ^_^

Taka hates himself. He isn’t the partygoer type of person. He really isn’t. Well, it really depends on what party he’s been invited to. If there’s booze and chill music, he’s gonna consider that. Free food? Why not. 

But tonight is different. Tonight, he drags himself, self-hatred growing by the second, to a neon lighted, flashy college party hosted by a university student organization, the name of which he never grasped pretty well. It has Greek words in it, he’s sure though. The organization had rented a whole elite type bar along a night-alive street quite near their campus. 

Before that, he had spent an afternoon at Ryota and Tomoya’s shared apartment, putting on thick make-up all by himself in front of his friends’ bathroom. He decided to go as Joker for the Halloween party, saying that it’s a reference of how his entire night in that party would only be a big, fat joke. The easier the costume, the lesser effort he had to exert. 

So now, he walks inside the dim lighted bar; his eyes squint at the flashing of pink and blue laser lights. It’s only 9 in the evening, but it looks like most students from their college are present. He doesn’t touch it, but he can already feel how sticky the floor has become probably from multiple spilled drinks from drunken college students in ridiculous, scary outfits. The whole place smells like beer and oily food, and he can only do so much as scream internally at his best friends for forcing him to come with them in this loud and crowded college party. 

“You never fully experience college if you don’t attend college parties like this, man,” Tomoya screams over the booming party music, words directed at Taka, whose frown isn’t visible due to how thick his makeup is. “We’re no longer virgins in terms of college parties!” He exclaims and grabs a red cup from a tray being passed around by someone who seemed to be a waiter. 

“Better be not reckless tonight, Tomoya. We’re freshmen, can’t make a scene around here,” Taka reminds his friend, slapping the arm that’s draped around his shoulders. 

To be fair, the party appears to be fun. There’s free alcohol and finger food. The music is upbeat and everyone’s in costumes. But this isn’t the type of party he likes. Only 20 minutes, as respect for his friends and his seniors that invited them, and then he’ll leave the god-awful party. 

Oh, and his friends are now nowhere to be found. He studies the whole area from where he stands, and he sees plenty of fairies, superheroes, elves, and Disney characters. But he can’t find a Frankenstein and a Dracula. The two really are excited for this night that they just decided to leave their aloof friend behind looking like a loser by the wall. A wallflower. What a classic. 

He should have just said yes to his high school friends when they asked him to come over this newly opened bar where he can play his guitar and perform. He should have ditched Tomoya and Ryota and chose to drink passion fruit juice tonight, instead of the ice cold beer in his hands. _God, did somebody else use this red cup already? It’s fucking sticky._

He spots a stairway to the second story of the building and figured that he might find his idiot friends somewhere there, if they aren’t on the dancefloor. 

The disco lights are blinding, and he literally needs to dance his way through the jumping crowd right by the DJ booth just to get to the staircase. Occasionally bumping into some girls and boys, his drink spilling a little. He mouths an apology until he finally arrives at the foot of the staircase, drinks from his red cup first, before he starts taking steps. Even along the staircase, there are students standing, drinking, and chatting with each other. 

He opens the door and discovers that the second floor of the bar is even more insane than the first one. It’s soundproofed so whatever music was playing there doesn’t leak downstairs. It’s darker there, too, save for the lights at the DJ’s booth and the laser lights. No more LED pars unlike downstairs. But still, it’s jampacked. 

“There’s no way I’m going to see them here with this set-up,” he tells himself. He consumes his beer and places the empty red cup on the floor, not giving a single fuck. 

He’s standing by the wall again like a true-blooded wallflower that he’s been since arriving at the party. The place is extremely dark for his preference, not to mention defeaning. He sighs to himself and pats his back pockets to fish out his phone only to find out that he has forgotten it at his friends’ apartment. 

“Jesus, this night couldn’t be worse,” he rolls his eyes and folds his arms upon his chest. 

From where he was standing, he felt another person stand beside him. He looks to his side and he can only see that it was a taller person with white (yes, white) hair and a masquerade mask on. 

“I hate this place. Wanna go to the rooftop?” the man says to his ear.

“What?” he asks. 

“Rooftop,” the man shouts the word and points upwards. 

Taka agrees by nodding and follows the tall man outside where the staircase to the rooftop is located. 

When they reach the rooftop, Taka feels like he hasn’t breathed fresh air for ten years. Finally, no more loud music in his poor ears. But ultimately, no more sticky floor and hyperactive dancing college students bumping into him. 

The rooftop is seemingly empty aside from a few students smoking their cigarettes. There’s no music at all in the rooftop, just the sound of chatters, laughter, and cars from a distance. He can see the vast night sky from there, and the moon looking stellar. 

“This is so much better,” he says and heads to one of the benches and sits down. 

“How’s Batman?” the white-haired man asks, and Taka almost forgets that he walked there with somebody. 

The masquerade man has a deep, baritone voice that took Taka off guard. His eyebrows meet in confusion ‘til he has realized the man referred to his Joker make up. 

“He’s still out there saving Gotham,” Taka snickers. “How about you? What are you exactly?” he adds. 

“A prince?” the man answers with a hint of hesitation. 

Of course, he’s a prince. He’s tall and lean. His legs are also long and emphasized by the black tight pants he’s wearing. His biceps being highlighted by the long sleeves of his white dress shirt, which he tucked in his pants. And oh, he’s wearing fancy oxford shoes. Yup, a total prince, and Taka can’t help but wonder what he looks like underneath the masquerade mask he is wearing. Only his lips are visible as well as his sharp jawline. He also has a mole on the right side of his lips. Cute.

“You’re not sure because that isn’t exactly a costume. You just didn’t know what to wear, did you?” Taka questions him and he laughs as he agrees and sits beside Taka on the bench. 

“Would you believe if I only came here hoping to find a prince of my own?” the man utters, and Taka looks at him with his mouth agape. 

_Shit, he’s gay? Holy fuck._

Maybe coming with Ryota and Tomoya isn’t such a bad idea now. 

“Found anyone interesting?” he throws a question. 

The Autumn air touches his face and he’s thankful for it, otherwise, the sweat forming in his forehead from the tension between them could’ve melted his makeup and would expose his flustered face. 

“I did,” the white-haired man gives an answer without taking his eyes off Taka. 

It’s silent in the rooftop as all the students who were there a few minutes ago have gone back to the party inside the bar. Taka can only hear his own breathing and the mad beating of his heart. He’s not sure if he had seen this man before, but since the party is exclusive only for their university, he has figured it won’t be that difficult coming across this guy inside the campus. Except that the campus is enormous, and Taka doesn’t easily remember faces, let alone a masked one. 

“Really? It’s pretty dark there to be able to find someone you might like,” the short man affirms and chuckles, nervous. 

“You’re right. But this one got my attention though. He seemed to hate the place as much as I did,” the white-haired man replies, and Taka nearly falls off from his seat. 

“Really? Where is he?” he shows the man an awkward smile, trying to mask his own nervousness.

“I’m looking at him now.”

Minutes later, the man’s face starts to come closer to his and he begin feeling as if time slowed down as inches become centimeter. 

Only a few more centimeters before that kiss and the man already has his eyes closed when Taka surprisingly pushed him off.

“What’s the problem?” the man asks, sounding a little disappointed. 

“I have makeup all over my face. Can’t really…you know…it’s gonna spread all over your face,” Taka answers nervously. 

Out of the blue, he remembers he was actually looking for his friends so he can leave the place. He stands up from his seat, jittery, and bows at the stranger before running towards the door. 

_What a wuss._

He really hates parties. He hates this dark place and the loud booming music. 

But most definitely, he hates that as soon as he got out of the bar and he finds his friends chatting with other people, he realizes he didn’t even ask for the Prince’s name, or his college department. 

He grabs Tomoya’s half full red cup of beer and chugs the liquid in one go.

He really hates himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very short one shot fanfiction. Toru's name isn't mentioned, but we all know the prince is him. :P


End file.
